


Winter Soldier!Bucky with Not-Captain-America!Steve Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [96]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Big Steve Rogers, Hunkyclinks, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Rec list, Small Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter soldier bucky barnes/not captain america steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in December 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Winter Soldier!Bucky with Not-Captain-America!Steve Recs

This theme is for alternate universe fanworks that pair Winter Soldier!Bucky with a Steve who is not Captain America. The setting for this theme can be modern, historical or SFF, and either small Steve with Winter Soldier Bucky (Shrinkyclinks) or big Steve with Winter Soldier Bucky (Hunkyclinks).

 **Title:** Bait and Switch  
**Why:** A delightfully cute and funny Shrinkyclinks fic with Winter Soldier Bucky introducing the Avengers to his boyfriend, modern skinny Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312>

**Title:** Fourth Floor  
**Why:** This is the fic that got me into this fandom. Steve is “an angry millennial wizard” who can't actually do magic, and Bucky is a mysterious cyborg. They live in a decrepit, semi-magical building, along with a bunch of other misfits. I can't recommend this one enough– it's a beautiful urban fantasy story, very evocative and well-written. This is still one of my favorite versions of Steve and Bucky ever.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493>

**Title:** I believe in Something More  
**Why:** Modern Steve struggling with his coursework and meeting Bucky, the mysterious student who everyone seems to know and love with a secret past. I love how Bucky is essentially a Disney princess here and Steve is still that brave lovely person. :warning: Please read the tags and notes for warnings!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995466/>

**Title:** Overcome Me  
**Why:** small modern Steve accidentally honeypots the Winter Soldier into defecting from HYDRA by being a caring Dom. Interesting and sensitive exploration of BDSM. :warning: please read the tags and warnings  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116066/>

**Title:** So Far I've Come (to get you)  
**Why:** Featuring former Winter Soldier Bucky, and a Steve who is desperate to cure his mother's cancer– desperate enough that he'll offer his own life to the Winter Soldier in order to save her. This is also urban fantasy, with a lot of hurt/comfort and a really beautiful story of love, sacrifice, and redemption.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319648/>

**Title:** Total Institution  
**Why:** Prison guard Steve Rogers get assigned to the Winter Soldier. A very emotional fic that despite the changed circumstances Steve feels very on point.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095736/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
